This invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for diagnosing and treating cancer and other illness in humans and animals, and more particularly to a diagnostic method focused on detecting the effect of magnetic fields on blood and tissue samples, and a therapeutic apparatus and method based upon the administration of precisely regulated, low power, pulsed electromagnetic radiation (EMR).
There is a considerable body of early literature regarding treatment of various illnesses with radio frequencies (RF) in the 43 MHz range. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,087, F. J. Hart disclosed an apparatus for treating a subject with a sequence of radio frequencies in the 43 MHz. range, applied in a stepwise fashion. These frequencies were each modulated sinusoidally at 60 Hz., and further pulsed by a second slow sinusoidal oscillator operating at 90 cycles per minute (1.5 Hz.). The RF frequencies employed by Hart were specified to three decimal places.
The instruments available to Hart and the other researchers of his day were based on tube amplifiers, which resulted in oscillators with considerable drift that could not be precisely tuned. Hart""s means for applying the RF energy to a subject most often consisted of a metal plate acting as an antenna. As a result of such oscillator drift and imprecision, and the inefficiency of the available output devices, Hart and his contemporaries were not able to conduct scientific tests with precisely controlled frequencies, or to discover optimal treatment modalities.
Modern electronic technologies make it relatively simple to construct more precise and stable instruments than Hart had at his disposal. As a consequence, it has become possible to study systematically the potential therapeutic value of EMR. The present inventors have undertaken such studies over the course of many years, and as a result have perfected apparatus and methods which have proved effective in treating cancerous tumors in laboratory mice. The inventors believe that the same methods can be effectively adapted for human treatment.
The present inventors have constructed an apparatus designed to overcome the limitations of Hart""s approach. They have further sought to establish the utility of their invention through a program of animal testing, and have in turn used the results of such testing to refine the apparatus and the methods for effectively using such apparatus. The resulting apparatus and methods, and the experimental results of applying such apparatus and methods to treat cancerous tumors in mice, will be described below.
Diagnostic elements of the invention are used in conjunction with the therapeutic elements. Development of the diagnostic elements of this invention utilized an apparatus originally developed by Dr. Albert Abrams who was born in San Francisco in 1863. Abrams got his medical degree from the reputed German University of Heidelberg at the age of 19. He received another degree from the Cooper Medical School (later incorporated into the Stanford Medical School) in the San Francisco Bay Area.
One of Dr. Albert Abrams inventions was the Radioscope which was used for diagnosis. This diagnosis and treatment, to date, has come about in several progressive steps. First, Abrams found that when a cancer patient faced west, percussion revealed a dullness on the patient""s abdomen. Second, when a piece of cancer tissue was held close to the forehead of a healthy person, whom Abrams called the xe2x80x9creagent,xe2x80x9d percussion revealed the same dullness on the reagent""s abdomen. Third, the energy radiated from the cancerous tissue could be conducted over a wire to the reagent and produce the same dullness as when the tissue was held to the forehead of the reagent. Fourth, by the same procedure not only cancer, but other diseases, could be detected by the energy radiated from the patient, or from a sample of the patient""s blood.
It would seem obvious from Abrams"" discoveries that disease could be identified by simply tuning in on the frequency that moved along the wire from the sample to the reagent""s forehead. His first diagnosis device was made with wire-wound rheostats which when set at 30 and 50 ohms, Abrams said he found the xe2x80x9cvibration ratesxe2x80x9d of carcinoma because the dullness then occurred on the abdomen of the reagent. It seems strange now but at that time Abrams thought he was dealing with resistance. But identification of xe2x80x9cvibrationsxe2x80x9d in terms of ohms of resistance on its face makes no electronic sense at all. And so it is not surprising that medical science at once branded Abrams as a fake without any investigation to see if perchance, the rheostats could have been inductively wound so that the settings of 30 and 50 could have fortuitously turned in on the frequency radiated by cancer. At that time electronic science had not developed enough to accept any such explanation of the Abrams"" phenomenon.
A Canadian doctor, T. Proctor Hall, was curious enough to attend an Abrams seminar demonstration. Hall was so thoroughly convinced by what he saw that he read a paper before the British Columbia Academy of Science on Apr. 27, 1923 in which he reported that Abrams"" diagnosis and treatment really did work, although, xe2x80x9cit seems ridiculously simplexe2x80x9d.
A few years before Dr. Abrams passed away in 1924 he founded the Electronic Medical Foundation in San Francisco. Dr. Thomas Colson, B.S., L.L.B., D.O. was the one at the Foundation who developed and made practicable many of Abrams"" procedures.
In 1953 The Foundation published a booklet entitled MOLECULAR RADIATIONS by Thomas Colson, Editor, Journal of Electronic Medicine, 1928-1946. Fred Hart assisted in preparation of the booklet for publication. In the booklet Colson explains why the Abrams"" procedure permits functions and diseases of the body to be discovered in the molecules (which are present in the blood) before the cells of the body are effected. Colson also contributed to and reported on the development of the xe2x80x9cRadioscopexe2x80x9d which has a circuit designed after a radio receiver but which has no detector of its own but instead gets reactions from the reflexes on the abdomen of the reagent.
Fred Hart continued with the work of Abrams and Colson. Many tests were performed using the Radioscope to diagnose the bloods of both humans and animals. From about 1953 to present more tests and experiments were performed by Fred Hart""s daughter using the Radioscope for blood analysis and diagnosis. Her research into the use of the Radioscope has proven to be successful, tests are repeatable, and her analysis of ailments to be accurate. She has perfected the procedures required for repeatable results and wishes to make her finding public for the benefit of mankind.
It is generally the object of the present invention to provide a method for diagnosis and treatment of cancer and other illnesses using a Radioscope to diagnose the illness, a Therapeutic Apparatus to treat the illness, and a Radioscope to monitor the treatment such that the treatment can be modified as necessary.
It is also generally the object of the present invention to utilize electromagnetic radiation to provide effective treatments for cancer and other illnesses.
It is a further object of this invention to achieve reliable and reproducible therapeutic results from EMR treatment methods by achieving precise control over the treatment frequency.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an efficient means of transmitting EMR from the generating means to the subject.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an EMR treatment that may be applied at very low power levels that can cause no harm.
These and other objects are achieved in accordance with the present invention through the use of a Radioscope for diagnosis, and a Therapeutic Apparatus for treatment.
The Therapeutic Apparatus is an apparatus involving an oscillator that outputs, at a power of less than one mw, an RF frequency in the 43 MHz range, regulated and stabilized to the fifth or sixth decimal place, which is in turn modulated with a 60 Hz. 50% duty cycle square wave, which is in turn gated, again on a 50% duty cycle, at a rate of 1.167 Hz. (70 pulses per minute).
The RF frequency is chosen for a particular subject based on the believed effectiveness of the frequency in treating the illness in question, as summarized herein.
The modulated RF signal output by the apparatus of the present invention is applied to a flat loop of wire approximately 60 cm. long, grounded at one end and wound in five flat, concentric spiral-rectangular turns spaced about 3.175 mm. apart, the loop (herein referred to as a xe2x80x9ctreatment loopxe2x80x9d) being mounted on an insulating layer adhesively bonded to a metal plate.
In using this apparatus, the metal plate is placed, loop down, on the subject""s body near the area to be treated. RF power is applied to the loop at one precise treatment RF frequency for at least one hour at a time. During treatment, the treatment loop is shielded from direct light and moving air currents.
There are alternative embodiments of the invention that differ somewhat in their circuit and construction details. The first, referred to as the xe2x80x9cBattery SCPO,xe2x80x9d is a battery-powered xe2x80x9cSingle Crystal Pulsed Oscillatorxe2x80x9d in a metal housing with an internal quartz crystal, and an integral, externally mounted treatment loop. Each Battery SCPO is limited to a single frequency. A variation is shown (the xe2x80x9cMouse SCPOxe2x80x9d) in which an SCPO is powered by an external DC power module rather than batteries. An alternate embodiment, referred to as the xe2x80x9cGenerator Embodimentxe2x80x9d, derives its treatment signal from the modulated output of a Hewlett-Packard Model 8662A frequency generator, and supplies the signal to the treatment loop over a short coaxial cable. The frequency and power of the Generator Embodiment is easily adjusted with controls on the front panel of the 8662A frequency generator. Another alternative embodiment, also based on the HP 8662A Frequency Generator, modulates the RF signal entirely externally to the HP 8662A, and employs a specific type of coaxial cable to carry the signal from the modulator to the treatment loop. These alternative embodiments differ somewhat in their circuitry and construction details, as will be more fully described below.
In any of the alternative embodiments, treatment is non-restrictive and utilizes a low power believed to be completely safe for humans.
The diagnostic and other objects of this invention are achieved through the use, as outlined below, of a diagnostic apparatus called the xe2x80x9cRadioscope.xe2x80x9d The Radioscope has a receptacle for a blood sample. Its dial settings tunes in frequencies of the energy radiated from the blood sample. Another dial determines the strength of the radiated energy. Each such disease frequency as it is tuned in is separately transmitted to the forehead of the reagent. When the dullness occurs on the reagent""s abdomen (when being percussed), it indicates the presence, in the blood sample, of the disease entity to which that particular frequency belongs.
The Radioscope is connected to the reagent by two wires, one to a hand-held sensor touching the forehead or top of the head, and the other wire to a metal xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped loop that hangs on the reagent""s belt. The reagent""s abdomen is exposed for stroking with a Lucite rod by the operator. The operator obtains a xe2x80x9cstickxe2x80x9d if the patient has a disease determined by the dial settings. The settings of the Radioscope and the sensor and stroking locations are found in a table called xe2x80x9cThe Gamut,xe2x80x9d which has been developed over thousands of tests and many years of trial and error experimentation.
Some Electromagnetic Phenomenons:
The orientation of the Radioscope is positioned so that the movable sample axis is on a North-West line, that is, the axis of the large sample strap (# 350) is on a North-South line. The reagent faces West.
While the reagent faces West, reflexes on the abdomen of the reagent will detect the radiations from the blood sample as they are tuned in by the Radioscope and transmitted by wire from the Radioscope to a particular spot on the forehead of the reagent.
But, if the reagent turns slightly to the South, or slightly to the North, reflex detection stops. Reflex detection is manifested by a peculiar kind of difference in magnetic potential. This difference in potential occurs between the area of reflex and what touches it during the stroking process by the operator of the Radioscope. This difference is manifested by a stick or grab between the skin of the reflex area and the stroking instrument being used by the operator. (The adherence is similar to a nail being drawn to a magnet.)
The operator""s stroking instrument could be
1. Fingers of the operator""s right hand
2. A glass rod, plastic rod or copper spoon held in the operator""s right hand
3. Or the North pole of a bar magnet.
But the xe2x80x9cstick or grabxe2x80x9d is squelched when that stroked area on the skin is touched by:
1. Forefingers of the operator""s left hand
2. The South Pole of a bar magnet.
Thus both the Radioscope (which is simply the tuning device) and the reagent""s reflex (which is simply the detector) as well as the blood sample (which is the source of the radiations) are all activated (if not energized) by the earth""s magnetic field. Moreover, the Radioscope diagnosis must be conducted in a room very dimly lighted because bright light on the blood (or on the Radioscope circuit) squelches the radiations.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.